


It's Just You

by EggplantBoi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Fake Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, other characters are barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantBoi/pseuds/EggplantBoi
Summary: It's a simple partner retrieval mission. Still, Ryan can't help but mess it up somehow.Prompt fic based on the quote "I was going to go for a suave pickup line, but I got all flustered when I saw you." from anon. ❤





	It's Just You

The mission was simple really, Ryan knew that. It was your basic partner retrieval mission with a slight twist. All Ryan had to do was sweep in and get Jeremy out of there when he was given the signal. The only problem was the method he would have to use to do so was rattling his nerves quite a bit.

The club’s music is loud and obnoxious and all Ryan wants to do is get the fuck out of here. He tries his best to appear casual as he leans against a support beam, preparing himself to have a good view of where the operation was about to take place.

“Alright Rye, you ready to do this thing?” Comes the voice through his ear piece. Ryan peers through the crowd of the club to spy Jeremy hanging around near the bar, looking his way. Ryan gives a curt nod.

“All ready over here,” he pauses and clears his throat, “you sure you’re still up for this?”

“Let’s just get this over with, unless there’s trouble, wait for my signal and we’ll bounce the fuck out of here.”

The connection goes silent and Ryan’s half thankful for it as he sees Jeremy scoot in beside the target. He’s not sure if he wants to listen to what’s about to go down. Jeremy’s leaning with his back against the bar from where he sits and even through the dim lighting and distance Ryan can see the sly smile dancing on Jeremy’s features as he says hello to the man. He hates it - or at least, he hates the fact that smile is not meant for him.

The first phase of the plan is in action and Ryan feels a little sick he has to spectate it. Geoff’s gonna pay for his bright idea of choosing the Battle Buddies for this particular mission. He can’t help but blame his own stubbornness to why he didn’t object the mission as well.

Ryan’s not sure how to feel watching Jeremy flirt with this guy. It feels weirdly personal and intrusive to witness, almost wrong. Despite this all being smoke and mirrors, Jeremy is going all out and it’s mesmerizing to watch. The way his eyes sparkle and drag up the man’s frame, the way he’s pressing forward to show off how his muscles pop under that stupid wife beater and how he laughs with his shoulders, devoting his entire self and attention to his target. It makes Ryan’s neck itch.

Jeremy’s successful with his flirtation, the target’s taking the bait, in ways a little more than what would be deemed necessary. He’s got his hand on Jeremy’s thigh now and it’s only etching higher as he creeps into the lad’s space. Thankfully before Ryan loses all of his composure, Jeremy goes for the kill.

Ryan grits his teeth as he watches the target drag his own against Jeremy’s bottom lip. This asshole is trying to take the lead but Jeremy keeps him in his place because he needs to be in control here. He’s tracing the guy’s shoulders cautiously, lowering his hands inch by inch down his back while keeping his lips locked with his.

The second phase is in motion now and Ryan can’t help but admire the way Jeremy’s face is screwed up in concentration as he works. His hands are flat against the target’s ass as he peeks open one eye to get a better view of what he’s working with. His hands drag up as he hoists the guy between his legs, on his journey upwards his left hand manages to slip the target’s phone from his back pocket with ease. Jeremy sneaks the phone behind himself as he keeps the target steady with one hand, grinning into the kiss at his successful pick-pocketing.

Ryan knows the third phase is coming up and he’s growing more and more impatient as this little make-out session continues. When Jeremy finally draws back he appears to be breathing heavily but looks strangely unfazed by the clearly erotic situation. The man results to attacking Jeremy’s neck and it’s taking all of Ryan’s willpower to not storm over there and rip him off.

Jeremy looks up suddenly and makes direct eye contact with Ryan. He feels his heart seize up. Again, it feels like he’s interrupting something intimate. The lad attempts to nod his head at him, but he’s clearly struggling with the fucking leach attached to his neck.

Ryan sets the third phase in motion as he starts to push himself through the crowd towards the bar. He just needs to play it cool, say his lines and then get Jeremy the fuck away from this creep.

He approaches them, slotting in near Jeremy’s side as he rests one arm on the counter and his right drops down to take the phone out of Jeremy’ hand and slide it into his own pocket. He feels the weight near him move as Jeremy finally pulls this guy off him. He’s still talking to him though and Ryan really doesn’t know when to jump in. He results to staring at his hands on the counter, he’s not sure he can do this.

“Hey handsome,” there’s a hand tapping on his shoulder, “you look lonely, need some company?”

Ryan turns his gaze from his hands to see Jeremy looking up at him with those deep brown eyes, they’re sparkling with interest. Then there’s a flash of panic in them, almost as to say _what the hell are you doing?_   Ryan’s late in playing his part so now Jeremy’s taking the lead. The guy doesn’t seem too amused with this but Ryan doesn’t care when Jeremy is now using his act on him instead of this asshole. Play it cool, Haywood.

“Uh, sure- That’d be… nice.”

Jeremy’s blinking up at him, clearly confused and concerned. Ryan can’t help but feel his whole face go hot, he’s flustered, despite preparing himself for the past ten minutes he’s still caught off guard. He thought he could handle fake flirting but it’s too much when Jeremy looks the way he does and how well he pretends like he’s actually interested in Ryan.

“I mean, uh, it seems like you’ve already got someone keeping you company, unless you wanna ditch this loser and come house with me?”

The target is snickering and Ryan kicks himself mentally when he realizes his flub. Jeremy is still looking him in the eyes mortified and the guy’s hand possessively squeezes the lad’s shoulder.

“Home, my home. Come home with me.”

Ryan doesn’t mean to sound so desperate but he’s fucked it up royally already. Jeremy looks lost, there’s no way the target’s gonna actually believe that Ryan has won the right to take Jeremy home over him.

“Jeez, what a train wreck. Back off bro, before you make an even bigger mess of yourself,” the guy spits out. He looks ready to pull Jeremy away from Ryan but before he can do so Jeremy pushes himself off the bar stool. He looks at the guy and shrugs, “I need to piss, be right back”

He then turns to Ryan and wide eyed, eyes the area where the toilets and back entrance is before walking off. The target grins smugly at Ryan and even has the cheek to usher him away with his hand. Ryan wants to break his fingers but he does as he’s told anyway, because It’s time to get out of here.

When Ryan exits out the backdoor he sees Jeremy standing in the alley with his arms crossed, clearly waiting for Ryan to explain himself.

“What the fuck happened in there Ryan?”

“I don’t know,” he cringes, because he does know. He just really doesn’t want to explain himself. Jeremy clearly isn’t happy with his answer.

“I had to make out with some asshole for like five minutes, steal his goddamn phone and you couldn’t even just say some kind of pickup line to get me out of there!?”

Ryan scratches the back of his neck, he feels gross and sweaty and like a complete embarrassment. Jeremy seems to sense his unease and softens up a bit, walking over to place his hand on Ryan’s shoulder.

“Buddy, I just want to know what happened in there,” he looks almost shy as he turns his head away. “If you find the whole flirting thing uncomfortable you could have told Geoff and maybe someone else could have played your role.”

“I don’t find it uncomfortable.”

“Then what was it?” Jeremy’s looking up at him again, his hand still on Ryan’s arm and it’s almost burning. Ryan breaths out shakily.

“I was going to go for a suave pickup line, but I got all flustered when I saw you. The way you were acting I just… didn’t know how to respond.”

“What?” There’s a pause as Jeremy steps back, “Rye, It’s just me. What’s there to get flustered from, don’t you trust me?”

“I- It’s not that Jer, of course I trust you!”

Jeremy’s about to say something in protest but Ryan encloses his hands over his before he can do so. He lifts their hands up, close to their chests, almost caressing them as he stares the smaller man in the eyes.

“It’s just… You’re not just you Jeremy. You’re _you_ and… that’s why I got flustered,” he bites his lip. “I’m sorry I fucked up but when you acted the way you did my brain shut down. I’m a complete idiot.”

Jeremy shuts his mouth, he’s looking up again with those eyes and Ryan wants to trick himself into believing that they really mean something this time. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to lie to himself when Jeremy’s hands snake up the older man’s arms and hook around his neck, pulling him in for a hasty kiss.

Ryan doesn’t mean to lose control, but all the build up of the night escapes him as he eclipses Jeremy’s face in his rough hands, crowding him against the cold brick wall of the alleyway. He wants to drown out the taste of the target in Jeremy’s mouth with his own and the soft sigh that he swallows when the lad opens his lips for him makes Ryan’s knees buckle.

“We need to get the fuck out of here,” Jeremy gasps as he breaks them apart.

“Yeah, that guy probably thinks you’ve fallen in the toilet by now.”

Jeremy laughs and it’s so infectious. Ryan chuckles and presses kisses anywhere he can reach on the lad’s face.

“Come on Haywood, before he comes searching for me or his phone. Let’s get this thing to Matt.”

“Alright, alright…” He presses one last soft kiss to Jeremy’s lips, smiling like an idiot as he does so. Before he let’s go of his face, he has to ask his question again.

“You’re still coming house with me, right?”

“Smooth, Haywood,” is his reply and Ryan takes it as a yes when Jeremy takes his hand in his and leads him out the alleyway laughing.


End file.
